


It Only Feels Like the End of the World

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Discussions about adoption, F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peony finds out he cannot have an heir.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Ooh ooh! I got a prompt idea! How about Peony finding out he's infertile so he can't have a biological heir c: Because yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Feels Like the End of the World

"I’m sorry, Your Majesty."

Peony smiled mirthlessly, his body feeling too heavy and mind too exhausted to really consider what the healers and seventh fonists surrounding him were saying. Each one had changed the reasoning slightly, but he knew the truth of it, the meat of it. Their attempts at cushioning the blow were almost worse than just accepting it as it was.

"Well that explains a few things," he said with an attempt at levity, which utterly failed. He kept the smile in place, but his eyes were partially closed. Everything in him wanted to just lay in a hot bath for a few hours so he could deal with his turmoil in peace.

"Sir - "

"Let the Emperor rest," one of his advisors spoke up for him, and he gave a grateful glance to the man.

"I realize this messes a few things up with regards to who will take the throne after me," Peony spoke up. A few of the fonists had the good nature to look embarrassed. "As I have no plans on dying any time soon, this should not be an issue, but I will speak with my advisors and think over what you have said. Thank you for being honest."

With that, he left the room. No one tried to engage him in conversation; after all, how did you speak to him about something so private when he hadn’t yet accepted the truth of it?

"Peony." He paused, his heart beating wildly in his chest, and found himself staring at Nephry. He hadn’t even noticed her waiting for him inside of his - their - bedroom, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hello, Nephry," he said and smiled, and he wasn’t sure why but he could feel tears in his eyes. "Hey."

Nephry drew him to her, and he clung to her, his arms tight around her waist and face buried in her shoulder. Her fingers trailed through his hair, strand by strand, and she spoke soft, gentle platitudes into his ear that he didn’t understand and didn’t care.

"I’m sorry," she whispered and he gave a rather derisive snort.

"You’re sorry?" he whispered, but it wasn’t anger. Pain laced every word. "I can’t have an heir. I can’t give you, us,  _Malkuth_  a child…”

"Peony, that is not your fault and you know that," Nephry told him firmly and forced him to stand up straight so she could cup his face in her hands. Her thumbs gently brushed away the tear tracks under his eyes. "Would you blame me if I couldn’t produce a child?"

"No!" The answer was strangled, but true, and he quickly shook his head.

"Then stop blaming yourself," she chided him and led him over to the bed. There they sat together, Peony with his head on her shoulder and arm around her waist. "Together we will figure this out."

"But - "

"If you say anything about me wishing to leave because we cannot have a child, you are wrong." He tilted his head up and saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Of course I am sad, Peony. Of course I am disappointed we can’t have a child. But I wouldn’t leave your side for anything. I love you."

"I don’t know what to do."

"That’s fine. You don’t have to know. Neither do I. For now, let’s take a bath together, and we’ll tackle this together, like we do everything." She kissed his forehead and he tightened his arm around her waist. "We have other options, Peony. We could adopt, you could anoint an heir among one of your advisors, and there are always the other ruling families to consider. I know you wanted to continue your bloodline, truly, I know, but this is not the end of the world. We have already seen what that looks like."

His heart was still torn to shreds, the tiny bits floating in his chest a constant reminder to his newest pain. He closed his eyes, sitting there with Nephry, and allowed her words to sink in. There was no easy answer - there rarely was - but he was not alone, and that was what made the difference.


End file.
